Secret Romance
by MH96
Summary: Established Hotch/Emily relationship. They have been dating in secret for eighteen months. What happens when the secret comes apart and the team finds out? Emily has adopted Declan, who has also become part of the BAU family. Alex Blake has joined the team. Emily is 36, Hotch is 40, Jack is 7 and Declan is 15. Some chapters might be M rated.
1. Picture Surprise

**Chapter 1 – Picture Surprise **

The team had been placed on stand down duty after being on three consecutive high profile cases over the space of a month. Sitting in the bullpen JJ, Morgan, Blake, Reid and Emily were working through the mountains of case files and consults that flooded their desks.

Emily and Hotch had been dating in secret ever since Emily had returned after the Doyle situation. They had been dating for eighteen months, recently moving in together for a month.

No matter how hard she tried Emily couldn't resist placing her hands on her slight four month pregnancy bump. Nobody on the team knows she is dating let alone pregnant! Reluctantly removing her hands from her bump, Emily pulled on her suit jacket, which only just hides her baby bump. She was wearing a black skirt suit, with a pink pin stripe white open collared shirt, and three inch black heels. Emily collected a group of completed case files together and made her way to Hotch's office.

Knocking before entering, Emily walked in and closed his office door behind her. Before placing the completed files on a clear space on Hotch's desk, and sitting down on the sofa in the corner of his office, all without saying a single word, Hotch just watched his pregnant girlfriend's antics.

"Em, are you ok? Is the baby alright?" Aaron asked in quick succession, whilst making his way to the sofa, crouching in front of Emily.

"Yeah, we're fine, great actually my bump is starting to show more and now I can't resist putting my hands on it," Emily explained with a smile planted on her face, her hands on her baby bump. "I don't think we can keep it from the team any longer, baby Hotchner wants to be known," Emily stated with a childlike giggle, whilst grabbing hold of Hotch's hands, placing them on her bump.

"I know, I still can't believe we are having a baby, Dec, Jack and I are so excited for the new edition," Hotch smiled as he felt this and Emily's child gently kick from within the womb. "If you want to tell them, then I want to tell them, Rossi already knows so it shouldn't be difficult to tell the rest of the family," with that Hotch pulled Emily into a tender embrace closing the gap between himself and the women he has fallen in love with.

Meanwhile, back in the bullpen Garcia had since joined the rest of the team and was now sitting at Emily's desk, when she noticed the small sonogram image that had fallen on the floor under Emily's desk. Garcia picked up the image and studied it for a moment and then spotted ' ' written in the top right hand corner along with Emily's birthdate and medical details.

"Guys!" Garcia practically shouted which gained the other team members attention. "I just found this under gumdrop's desk," Garcia stated as she held up the sonogram for everybody else to see.

"That's a sonogram, but Em isn't pregnant is she? I mean that sonogram is at least sixteen weeks, we would have noticed," JJ stuttered.

"I seem to remember you keeping your pregnancy a secret for five months," Reid exclaimed earning himself a glare from JJ, he quickly went quiet knowing fully well what she was capable of.

"I didn't think Princess, was seeing anybody, she has Declan now," Morgan said as he looked at the sonogram.

"She's still a women hot stuff," Garcia playfully swatted Morgan's arm.

"I think Emily has a right to her privacy, but I have noticed she has been spending a lot of time with Hotch in and outside of work." Blake offered an explanation. Blake had become a good friend to Emily the moment she joined the team.

"You think Emily is with Hotch?" JJ asked with a quirk of her eyebrows.

"If they are together the baby would be so cute," Garcia gushed happily as she thought about what the baby would like.

"I can't imagine Hotch breaking the rules, if they are dating they have hidden it well especially at work, I mean when Hotch got shot she didn't overreact or show anything." Morgan added, referring to case six months ago when Hotch had taken four bullets, three in the vest and one in the arm.

The rest of the team members continued to chat about the possibilities of the new BAU baby and who the father may be, when Rossi came out of his office wondering what all the commotion was about in the bullpen.

"What is going on down here?" Rossi asked no one in particular, but he was utterly confused as to why they had all gathered.

"Garcia found a sonogram image, it's Emily's, she's pregnant," Blake filled Rossi in on what was going on.

"Oh," Rossi said in reply, knowing that she as in fact pregnant the day she found out.

Emily had been feeling dizzy and collapsed in a car park whilst on a case two months ago, only Rossi was with her and he drove her to the nearest hospital. It was there; where she found out she was pregnant. Rossi had been like a father figure or mentor to her since he re-joined the team, so she told him about everything, the relationship with Hotch, the pregnancy whilst still at the hospital. He had taken the news well and has kept their secret ever since.

Watching the commotion unfold from Hotch's office window, Hotch held Emily's hand as a gentle show of support. Emily turned to face him and placed a soft kiss to Hotch's lips.

"I'm going back to my desk and face the music, feel free to join me Special Agent Hotchner," Emily joked as she gave her boyfriend a cheeky wink and left his office.

Hotch just rolled his eyes at the comment, and followed Emily down into the bullpen, where Rossi had joined the rest of the team.

It was time to come clean.


	2. Secret Revealed

**Chapter 2 – Secret Revealed **

Entering the bullpen, the rest of the team went silent, all eyes on Hotch and Emily as they continued to enter the bullpen. Rossi walked up to Emily and murmured into her ear.

"Garcia found the sonogram, they know your pregnant, I haven't said a word," Rossi informed Emily.

"I know, thanks Dave." Emily told him before giving him a kiss on the cheek, after that Rossi went on the shake Hotch's hand.

The rest of the team watched the as Rossi embraced both Hotch and Emily, it confirmed their suspicions, that Hotch was the father.

"Hey, umm I guess we have something to tell you but can we head out of here before we do," Emily exclaimed breaking the uncomfortable silence in the bullpen, whilst looking at her watch.

"Yeah, I'm cool with that, where should we meet?" Morgan asked.

"My place," Rossi came up from behind Aaron and Emily and informed the team, it was a logical decision his place was the biggest.

All of the team agreed and began to pack their things away, and started to head towards Rossi's house. Arriving first Emily and Hotch had brought Declan and Jack, arriving earlier than the others also gave them some time to prepare how to tell the team about their relationship and the baby.

"How about I am pregnant, Hotch is the baby daddy," Emily laughed as she offered a suggestion whilst walking around the living area hands around her bump, with both Rossi and Hotch watching her, both Declan and Jack were playing outside in the back garden.

"No!" Rossi and Hotch said in unison, with the same look of disgust on their face before laughing aloud with Emily.

"Why can't you two, just be simple and say I have been dating Hotch for the past eighteen months and I am four months pregnant with his child, Declan and I now live with Hotch and Jack in a house which we have bought together for the past month." Rossi suggested with a smile.

"Em, honey it's going to be ok," Aaron reassured his girlfriend pulling her into his lap as he sat on the armchair in the corner of the living room, resting his hands on her baby bump.

"I know, I guess I am just so nervous all of sudden, almost like it is just becoming real," Emily admitted how she was feeling as she placed her hands on top of Aaron's hands on her baby bump.

Feeling their baby kick softly, the Aaron and Emily fell into a comfortable silence feeling the movements of their unborn child; right before both their sons came barrelling into the room, jumping onto the sofa.

"Mom, we heard Garcia's car Esther pull up on Uncle Dave's driveway can we open the door?" Declan asked his adoptive mother, panting to try and catch his breath after running into the room after his little brother, being fifteen he still enjoyed spending time with his family, family life was very important to him.

"You'll have to ask Uncle Dave guys," Emily replied pointing towards Rossi who was stood with drinks in his hands.

"Ok," Jack said excitedly before jumping off the sofa and asking Rossi as politely as a seven your old can.

"Uncle Dave, can me and Dec open the door please, Aunty Penny is here!" Jack shouted as he ran out of the room towards Rossi, who he had grown close to over the years.

"Yeah course you can buddy," Rossi ruffled the young boy's hair.

Half an hour later the rest of the team had arrived at Rossi's house, and had gathered in the living area surrounding Emily and Hotch, JJ had brought Will and Henry who were also a part of their BAU family. Garcia was first to address the elephant in the room, whilst all three of the kids were playing in the other room.

"So you've been doing the dirty with the bossman," Garcia stated, causing the whole team to laugh aloud, including Aaron and Emily.

"We've been together for eighteen months Pen, it's hardly a quickie in the office," Emily said with a smirk, watching Hotch squirm at the mention of such inappropriate behaviour in the office.

"Eighteen months!" Morgan breathed out, in shock as to how they had kept it a secret for so long.

"Yes eighteen months and we have been living together for a month," Hotch filled the team on some of the other details of his and Emily's relationship.

"Congratulations," JJ and Garcia exclaimed excitedly before pulling Emily into a tight hug, catching her out by surprise.

"Garcia, I can't breathe." Emily gasped out as Garcia held on to her tight.

Releasing her quickly, Emily caught her breathe as Hotch wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Rubbing her expanding stomach where there child lay.

"And as you are probably aware I am four months pregnant, our baby is due around my birthday in October and before you ask we don't know if we are having a boy or a girl." Emily exclaimed with a big a grin on her face.

"Oh, this is so great I will have another niece or nephew to spoil rotten." Garcia giggled like a school girl as Morgan wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to calm his 'Baby Girl' down.

"Garcia please doesn't go crazy." Hotch tried to plead with Garcia, JJ chuckled.

"Hotch there is no way around it, look at Henry he has more clothes and shoes than I do." JJ stated with a smile to her husband Will who had been secretly trying again for another baby now that Henry was four, but neither one of them wanted to give up their jobs, so the plan was put on hold. "Which reminds me where is Henry, Jack or Declan?" JJ asked the rest of the pseudo family.

"I'm not sure but I think they are in the conservatory." Rossi exclaimed getting up from his seat.

"Let's go find our junior G-Men." Garcia chirped as she led her family out to look for the boys.

All of the team got up to go and see what the two Hotchner boys and Henry were up to. They reached the conservatory and saw that the three BAU children were playing outside, Declan with his shirt off showing off his very muscular frame for a fifteen year old, from playing lacrosse, football, running track, doing gymnastics and dancing, he also was a musician playing guitar, drums and singing. It was late April early May and the weather was starting to heat up so all the kids were in shorts and t-shirts with sneakers.

"Declan loves being a big brother to Jack." Emily exclaimed as she continued to watch the boys in the back yard, until Jack spotted them all watching them from the conservatory windows.

"Daddy, Uncle Derek, Uncle Will, Uncle Spence, and Uncle Rossi, come play with us." Jack screamed at the top of his lungs as Henry continued to chase him around the garden.

Giving Emily one last kiss before heading outside to play with his sons and nephew Henry keeping his shirt on to hide the Foyet scars from the young children the only person who had really seen them and was not repulsed was Emily, Morgan took his shirt off before following the unit chief, Will kissed his wife before removing his shirt, running outside and picking his son up swinging him around, Reid and Rossi just followed the rest of them outside.

The three BAU badass' ladies watched as their loved ones play outside, this was one of the days they treasured, days which brought the family closer together, and nothing does that better than a new addition.

**Hope you liked it, sorry for it being a such a long time since my last update. Tell me what you thought. What do you want to happen next?**


	3. Dr's Appointment

**Chapter 3 – Dr's Appointment**

Declan, Jack and Hotch were in the kitchen making breakfast, while Emily caught up on sleep, she was now five months pregnant and the baby insisted on kicking her all through the night keeping her awake, it was now 10:30 in the morning and Jack, Declan and Hotch had been awake since 08:30 AM. Summer vacation had started for both Declan and Jack so they would be home for three months a whole twelve weeks and Emily and Hotch had intended on spending as much of it as they can together as a family.

The smell of chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice started to filter through into the master bedroom, from the kitchen where the men of the house were busying themselves with breakfast. Emily started to stir within her sleep, due to the delicious smelling aromas filling the room. Opening her eyes slowly, allowing her eyes to adapt to the bright summer sunshine that had lit up the room. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she clambered out of bed, following the aroma to its source, in her maternity style pyjamas, a red strappy pyjama top covering her bump and red checked knee length shorts with an elasticated waist.

Reaching the kitchen doorway, Emily took a moment to watch her boyfriend interact with both Declan and Jack making breakfast. Rubbing her bump, baby Hotchner gave a few swift kicks to Emily's internal organs, she groaned in response as the final kick, hurt. Hotch turned around when he heard Emily groaning.

"Hey honey, baby kicking bad still?" Hotch asked his girlfriend before leaning down giving her a morning kiss, one hand gently caressing the baby bump.

"Yeah it seems this little grey is going to be a trouble maker," Emily joked lightly as she continued to rub the expanse of her abdomen.

"Morning mom," Declan greeted his mom with a sideward hug, before returning to cooking the breakfast; he had become more independent and loved cooking when he had the chance.

"Morning Emmy, and little grey," Jack wriggled off the chair and hugged Emily tightly before kissing the bump.

"Morning guys, this smells good, what you making?" Emily asked walking further into the kitchen, Hotch's arms supporting her body in a sideward hug.

"Chocolate chip pancakes," Jack beamed up at Emily.

"They look delicious guys," Emily sat down at the kitchen table.

Within minutes the family were sat down enjoying their breakfast pancakes. Hotch and Emily have wanted both Declan and Jack to feel involved in the pregnancy, giving them both equal opportunities to come to the scans, shopping for the nursery and with picking out possible names for the unborn baby.

"Guys, we have the twenty week scan today, if you want to come, we might get to find out if you are going to get a little brother or a little sister," Emily offered as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"I'm up for that mom, we may finally get to know the secret identity off little grey Jack," Declan agreed to attend the scan whilst also enticing Jack to want to come along as well.

"Really!" Jack gasped excitedly as he looked at his family members; Hotch his dad, Emily his step mom figure and Declan his big brother.

"Yeah really buddy," Hotch told his son almost with the same level of excitement.

"So are we all getting ready to go then?" Emily asked with a wide smile, she finally had a family of her own, with a man she was falling more in love with as the days went by.

"Yes," the three men of the household exclaimed with a nod as they finished up with their breakfast, putting their dishes in the dish washer.

Both Declan and Jack ran off up to their rooms to have a wash and get changed, leaving both Emily and Hotch alone in the kitchen. Hotch came up behind his girlfriend his arms wrapped around her baby bump, placing kisses to her exposed neck.

"What do you think it is Em, a boy or a girl?" Hotch asked as he rubbed gentle circles to her expanding abdomen.

"I think it's a girl, what do you think?" Emily asked in reply groaning in pain as the baby continued to kick her internal organs.

"I'm not sure; I think it might be a little girl but I don't care as long as you are both healthy, is she hurting you still?" Hotch was starting to get worried as Emily hadn't been sleeping properly the past few nights as the baby was kicking.

"Yeah little grey is using my insides as a punching bag," Emily joked lightly with a smile to reassure her boyfriend. "Let's go get ready the boys will be waiting for us otherwise."

"Ok, Agent Prentiss lead the way," Hotch gave Emily a soft kiss to the lips before heading upstairs to get changed.

The expecting couple went upstairs to get ready for the doctor's appointment with Emily's OB/GYN Dr Joanne Matthews, to hopefully find out the sex of baby Prentiss-Hotchner. After an hour the family were sat in the doctor's room waiting for Dr Matthews return after taking a few vials of blood to be tested on a broad blood panel.

"Will we get to see little grey, on the screen?" Jack asked as he gestured to the ultrasound monitor with his small hand.

"Yeah we all will, and we might be able to see if little grey here is a boy or a girl," Dr Matthews explained as she entered the room surprising everyone at her presence. "Why don't we get started, you know the drill Emily, the gel will be slightly cold," Dr Matthews smiled at the mother to be.

Emily pulled her red maternity tunic top so it rested just below her bra, exposing her ever growing abdomen, she felt large already and she still had at least four months to go till little grey would be brought into the world. The doctor squirted the cold gel all over her abdomen in order to get a better look at the baby, before picking up the ultrasound wand and started rolling it over her abdomen to find a good angle on the baby to find out the sex.

"There is little grey," Dr Matthews pointed to the screen, "here is its heartbeat," she exclaimed as she pressed a button on the machine and the babies heartbeat came through the speakers into the room.

"That's little grey?" Jack asked slightly confused as to how a black, white and grey image could even remotely resemble a baby at all.

"Yeah, look by there, is the head, here are the arms, legs and body," Dr Matthews gestured to each part of the body with her finger pointing at the monitor.

"It looks less like an alien this time," Declan commented.

"It does look more like a human," Emily replied with a soft smile to her adopted teenage son.

Tears lined both Hotch's and Emily's dark eyes as both Jack and Declan watched the monitor in awe of their unborn brother or sister.

"Is everything ok with the baby, little grey has been kicking a lot," Hotch asked in quick succession.

"Yes everything is absolutely fine both mother and baby are doing perfectly," the OB/GYN replied as she applied more pressure to the wand. "Got you, and I have the sex of your baby are you sure you want to find out?"

"Yes," the family agreed in unison causing the older greying women to chuckle.

"Well looks like baby Prentiss-Hotchner is going to be a little girl," Dr Matthews revealed with a wide grin as she stopped the ultrasound for a second as she froze and screenshot several images to be printed for the couple.

"We're getting a baby sister Jack," Declan informed his younger sibling with a wide grin.

"That's cool," Jack exclaimed loudly as he hugged his father and Declan.

"Well I think it's pretty cool to," Hotch admitted as he pulled both Declan and Jack into a hug.

"I was right," Emily murmured quietly through the tears, not taking her eyes off the monitor.

Whilst the family continued to take in the new information that the new addition to the family would be a little girl, Dr Joanne Matthews cleaned off the gel from Emily's abdomen and then left the room to print off the scan images.

"You were right honey, we are having a little girl," Hotch said his tone of voice overrun with emotion.

Hotch didn't know what else to do so he fused his lips to Emily's in a small, loving but equally passionate kiss hoping that it relayed exactly how he was feeling.

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I struggled with writers' block and exam season for my AS Level exams. Hope you liked this chapter; please tell me what you think. I'm starting to narrow down possible names so drop any suggestions you have in a review or PM me. Thank you for all your continued support. MH96.**


End file.
